Breathe No More
by Ella-629
Summary: Oneshot romanticdramatic fic. Can't say much, read the author's notes to learn about my fan character.


Okay... this is my first fic... my first fic sumbittedhere that is. x3; So If I messed up or anything, I'm sorry. 

Midnight "Middy" Fenton is Danny's halfa dog. She can talk, walk on two legs, has ghost powers, blah blah blah. I'm too lazy to give a full description, so I'll just say this: In her regular form, she's a silver dalmatian with black spots and blue eyes. Her ghost form is a white dalmatian with neon green spots and neon green eyes.

Oh, Cujo is the green ghost dog from SoG.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the characters, obviously. xD I own Middy, though. And I don't own the Evanescense song 'Breathe No More'.

!---------------------------------------------!

" MIDDY, LOOK OUT! "

I heard my master cry. I turned my head so fast I think I got whiplash. But that was not fast enough. The ghost crashed into me, sending me flying. Technically, I was already flying, but you get the point.

Danny brushed past me, punching the ghost square in the face. I felt myself flush. I can't believe I let that stupid ghost hit me!

Ignoring my owner's cries of " Bad dog! Stay! ", I sped towards the ghost. It knocked me away... twice the distance of the previous time.

" Middy! I told you to stay! Bad dog! "

I cowered silently, looking in the other direction. I felt so ashamed.. usually I could beat a ghost.. what that heck was wrong with me?

" MIDDY! "

Something rammed into my side, and I cried out. Crap! I need to pay attention!

" Midnight, pay attention! " Danny growled, echoing my thoughts.

" I'm trying to! " I snapped back. Again I flew at the ghost. It turned to me, anger and intolerance flashing in it's yellow eyes. It had had enough of me... I could tell...

Before I could move a muscle, it extracted four extra arms to match its two others. Four razor sharp claws were extracted from those. Oh shit...

I felt every single one of those claws pierce my flesh, ripping my skin and pulling out clumps of my fur. Ectoplasm stained my sleek white fur, tinting it a sickly neon green. I tried to cry out. Tried to scream. But nothing came out. I felt four sets of claws dig in dangerously close to my heart. I managed to let out a shrill squeak before the ghost pulled out all of its claws simultaneously, resulting in a loud, disgusting squelchy noise.

" MIDDY! NO! " Danny screamed. He rushed at me but the ghost prevented him from getting to me.

I couldn't hear anything after that except the rush of wind blowing in my ears as I plummeted toward the Earth.

This can't be happening... No.. I failed him.. I failed my master... I let him down.. This is my fault... ALL my fault...

I tried to move but I couldn't. Power was draining from me, as was my blood. Wait... blood? No... I'm in my regular form! No no no! I need... to change.. back...

My vision was blurred. I couldn't see anything. I felt myself start to pass out. I tried to change back again.

But it was too late. I clamped my eyes shut before I crashed to the ground.

But the ground was surprisingly wet.. and.. liquidy? What the heck...? No... it can't be...

I opened my eyes... I was.. in a lake? I opened my eyes and all I saw was a blur of blue that was slowly mixing with red.

Just.Freaking.Great.

I tried to move again, but with no success. Every inch of my body was numb. My eyes widened as I felt something brush against me.

Eh, it's probably a fish...

The fish started to nip at me, and before I knew it a whole freaking school of fish were biting me. Jeez, did this one suddenly freaking multiply?

Rage was replaced with fear when I realized that my supply of oxygen was dangerously low. My lungs screamed for air. My vision got ever blurrier. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a pair of red eyes floating towards me...

--------------

The moment I regained consciousness I rolled over and threw up. The moment I stopped barfing I started hacking the water out of my lungs. When the hacking subdued to a soft wheezing, I looked up at the being before me.

Passion radiated from those all-too-familiar ruby-red orbs. His ghostly green fur glowed softly. I felt his warm purple tongue flick against my cheek, soothing the gash. I smiled lovingly. It was Cujo. And his fur was soaking wet.

!---------------------------------------------!

Review please. o.o


End file.
